


Tumblr prompt  - Cindy eating out female reader

by Promptoschocohoe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 21:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promptoschocohoe/pseuds/Promptoschocohoe





	Tumblr prompt  - Cindy eating out female reader

A cry escaped your lips, your fist coming to your mouth in a desperate attempt to silence yourself. You were certain it didn’t matter; Cindy was feasting on you loud enough for all of Eos to hear. You couldn’t believe your girlfriend decided to act on her desires not only in the garage, but while you were trying to clean the Royal car - and still were, as a matter of fact.

You were half way out of the backseat, having leaned in to wipe the leather seats down when Cindy inched her fingers up your skirt, one thing leading to another until your hands were gripping the cleaning rag and praying to every God you knew you didn’t leave any stains or fingernail grooves behind.

You felt your knees lock as Cindy smacked your ass and gave you a particularly hard suck, a trio of her fingers deep inside you, feeling every quake of your wet and willing womanhood. Her tongue toyed with your labia and clit sloppily; neither of you were sure what was saliva or pre come, but it was every where. The more she played with you the less you began to care about the Royal car or the sounds the two of you were making.

“Cindy,” you begged, a tightness forming in your abdomen. “Cindy, _please_.”

Cindy, appreciative of your manners, zeroed in on your clit as her fingers slammed in and out of you, tips touching the entrance of your womb as you finally keened with a cry of her name.

You slumped into the seat as Cindy moved and your knees gave out. You were somewhere on cloud nine as Cindy adjusted your underwear and skirt and playfully spanked you.

“Back to work, sweetheart,” Cindy called. “The boys’ll be here any minute.”

You groaned but adjusted yourself nonetheless. You rose, only for your heart to fall into your stomach.

While your nails may not have torn the leather, your mouth had certain left a spot where your drool had collected.

Cindy smiled to herself as you scrubbed, unaware of your panic. All she knew was that you looked damn good bent over and cleaning leather, and she was ready to add a new cleaning service for all of her clients.


End file.
